my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. An identical copy of this sound effect, Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - WHISTLE BLOWING FROM A STEAM TRAIN 02, can be found on The Mix I Broadcast Music Library. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * America's Funniest Home Videos * Arthur (Heard often in "Strangers on a Train.") * Barney & Friends (Heard once in "Who's Who on the Choo Choo? and heard often in "The Magic Caboose.") * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Bear Behaving Badly (Heard once in "Out of Control" and "Nev the Bear Wizard.") *Disney's American Legends (Heard twice in "John Henry" and heard once before "The Brave Engineer" segment.) * Fairy Tale Police Department (Heard once in "A Fairy Tale Ending.") *Go, Diego, Go! (Heard once in The Tapir's Trip Home.) * Max & Ruby (Heard twice in "Go to Sleep Max" and once in "Conductor Max") * Mister Maker (TV series) (Heard four times in one episode) * Monopoly Millionairies Club * Postman Pat * Tricked Out Trains Movies * Everyone's Hero (2006) * Home on the Range (2004) * Kit Kittredge: An American Girl (2008) * Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) (Heard a few times in "Mickey's Dog Gone Christmas.") * next gen (2018) * Thomas & Friends: The Great Race (2016) (Used for Carlos.) Home Video Series * Mighty Machines (Heard once in "At the Train Yard.") Home Videos * Muppets on Wheels (1995) Video Games PC: * I Spy * I Spy School Days * The Last Express * Lego Soccer Mania * Lionel Trains Presents: Trans Con! * Roller Coaster Tycoon * Roller Coaster Tycoon 2 * Sid Meier's Railroads! * Stuart Little: Big City Adventures PlayStation 2: * Lego Soccer Mania Nintendo GameCube: * Super Mario Sunshine (Used when the Wiggler boss blows steam from his nostrils out of anger.) Nintendo Wii: *New Super Mario Bros Wii Nintendo Wii U: * New Super Mario Bros U Nintendo Virtual Console: * Super Mario Sunshine (Used when the Wiggler boss blows steam from his nostrils out of anger.) Nintendo 3DS: * New Super Mario Bros 2 * Paper Mario: Sticker Star Commercials Promos * ABC Family 25 Days of Christmas (2010) Trailers * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) (Trailers) * Mandie and the Cherokee Treasure (2010) (Trailers) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) (Trailers) * Thomas & Friends: The Great Race (2016) (Trailers) TV Spots Miscellaneous * Brainpop Jr. Annie and Moby Video Series * Crayola: Vehicle Mixer * Fisher-Price - E-Z Play Railway Motorized Steam Engine * Toy Story 3: Daycare Dash Theme Parks * The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride * Magic Kingdom Welcome Show (Heard until January 9, 2017.) YouTube Videos * SuperMarioLogan Videos (Heard once in "Bowser Junior Pierces His Nose.") * Who is the Best Treasure Catcher? | Treasure Chase Set | TrackMaster | Thomas and Friends (used this sound effect for Samson.) Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas